Closer
by Vesuvias
Summary: Its always so fast and hard between them, would it kill them to take things down a notch...? MxM Logan/Victor based on Origins...


Warning- This be dirty and graphic! I couldnt bring myself to censor this, I hope its not too bad for this site (Ive seen worse here anyway) -The title is because of the song their listening to (and Im not that creative when it comes to titles), which is 'Closer by Nine Inch Nails' Because I was listening to it while I wrote this. Everything's always so fast between these two, thought Id take things down a notch. Magically appearing Lube, for these two unnecessary, magically appearing handcuffs however can be fun.

The two mutants stumbled into their apartment, their temporary home, just like all the others. They lay side by side on their bed, neither saying anything, only breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling. The two had fought their way out of a nasty bar fight and as usual emerged painfully victorious. Their wounds had healed over, but the memory of pain was still fresh on the edge of their nerves.

"That was some fight." Victor said after a while. Logan only grunted in reply. It seemed that was all they did these days, get into bar fights. Nothing exiting had happened to them since they had left team X.

Victor sat up, groaning slightly in pain as he reached for the radio on the night stand.

"You ok bud?" Logan asked. They had both taken more than a few hard hits, but due to Victor's slower healing ability, the very worst of the bruises and a few deep stab wounds were only now starting to fully disappear.

"Yeah." Victor grunted. Logan left it at that, not in the mood to show him much sympathy. Victor was the one who had started the fight.

"Im going for a shower." Logan got up from the bed and headed over to the small bathroom.

The brothers had left the team about a year ago. Logan had walked off into the jungle, throwing his tags behind him. It took only a few agonizing moments for Victor to come to a decision. He had picked up his brothers tags and reluctantly followed.

Logan let the cold water soak his skin, taking off the heat and sweat. He was angry at Victor. He knew his brother was restless and bored, angry at having left the team. He understood his frustrations, having felt them often himself. But starting a fight everywhere they went, it was getting too much. Victor took control over every situation. Even sex.

He snarled and resisted the urge to put his fist through the wall. The cold water putting him more on edge, he turned up the heat. He needed to gain some control over his overactive, violent brother.

His shower finished, Logan went back into the bedroom, tan skin still glistening with wetness. He found Victor lying naked on the bed. The older feral stretched lazily and looked over at him, eyes traveling over the wet, muscled body. Logan turned away and grabbed a towel from a pile of laundry on the floor and took his time drying off. He could smell his brother's want. An idea came into his mind.

As expected, Victor came up from behind and put his arms around his brother, the heat of his iron hard erection pressed against his backside. The younger feral leaned back against his brother's bulkier form as a pair of strong hands rubbed over his torso. Victor nuzzled and bit at his brothers neck, one hand drifting low to wrap around Logan's own growing want.

Logan was still for a few moments, just feeling the touch, before he took control. He brushed off the hands and turned around to kiss Victor roughly on the lips and push him back towards the bed.

"Impatient Jimmy?" Victor chuckled.

"No." Logan shoved him hard onto the bed and crawled atop him. "Were going to do this my way, and _your_ going to have to be patient." He kissed him again, forceful, but slow. He reached into a drawer by the bedside and withdrew a pair of handcuffs. He grabbed Victor's wrists and fastened them to the bars on the iron bedframe.

"What do you think your doing Jimmy?" Victor growled, with an undertone of amusement. He could easily break the cuffs, but was curious to see what his little brother was going to do.

"Were going to take things slow, for once." Logan bent down and sank his teeth into his brother's neck, drawing a low growl.

"You sure your even capable of that Jimmy?" Victor purred and tilted his head back, exposing more of his throat. Logan bit harder, eliciting a hiss of pain from the older feral, which turned to a pleasured moan as he sucked on the flesh in his mouth. He did this in several spots, leaving dark suction bruises that quickly healed over.

When he had finished feasting on his brother's neck, he licked a trail downwards, briefly stopping to nibble on the exposed collar bone, before moving on to his chest. He ran his hand through the dark patch of fur there and brought his mouth over to one hardened nipple. He bit and sucked it roughly, enjoying the noises coming from his brothers lips. He moved over to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

He scratched his short nails down Victor's belly to tangle in the thick curls at the base of his cock Victor purred in satisfaction, the deep rumbling sound vibrating through both their bodies.

Logan moved slowly down his body with a trail of stinging kisses. All too slow and gentle for Victor, so used to having it fast and hard. Even though it felt so good, Victor still fought the urge to break his meager restraints and reverse their positions.

"Just get there already!" He growled in frustration.

"You need to learn to have some patience!" Logan snarled back at him. Victor looked down at him and bared his fangs, but lay back again, deciding to let his little brother have his fun.

Logan settled himself between Victor's strong, muscled thighs and bent his head, breathed deeply through his nose, taking in the heavy, musky scent of his brother's arousal.

Victor moaned deeply as his entire length was engulfed in wet heat and sucked hard all the way to the tip. His claws desperate for something to sink into, but finding nothing but his own hands and the cold metal of the bedframe, as his brother sucked and nibbled at sensitive spots. He felt as if he would explode any second. Logan blew on the slick head, the sudden coolness of it making Victor shudder. Then Logan stopped, sat up and looked down at his brother laid out before him. Victor growled unhappily up at him.

"Why'd you stop, trying to torture me?"

"I said be patient!" A song started on the radio. On impulse Logan leaned over and turned up the volume. Then kissed Victor again. The older feral bit viciously at his lips, drawing blood.

Logan pulled back, snarling, and shoved his index and middle finger into Victor's mouth. The fingers were bitten, sucked and licked until they were withdrawn, slick with saliva, and brought to his backside. The index swirled around the tight ring of muscle, then smoothly pushed inside. Victor moaned at the odd yet not unpleasant sensation. Another finger was added. They twisted up and Victor moaned all the louder at the burst of pleasure when his sweet spot was hit. Another finger was added, then another.

Logan could see why Victor liked being on top so much. Looking down at his brother, writhing in pleasure beneath him, and the sounds he made, gave him a feeling of power and dominance. He bent down and bit ferociously at his brother's neck. Victor made an unhappy sound as the fingers were removed, then opened his legs wider as the head of Logan's cock pressed to his entrance

"Get on with it!" He growled. Logan began to push in slowly, a low moan escaping his own lips. Victor bucked into him, impaling himself. Logan pulled out again.

"Im not going to do it if you don't behave." Victor glared angrily at him, debated putting his claws into his brother's chest.

"Fine." he huffed and relaxed again. Slow pleasure was better than no pleasure. Logan pushed back into the tight heat, painfully slow. He gripped his brother's hips hard and started to move. Biting his lip and resisting the urge to go faster, to remember they were taking this slow to, what, teach Victor that patience had its rewards, or just annoy him. Whatever the reason it was nice to slow things down for once, to not turn sex into a battle, like everything else in their lives.

Eventually Logan settled into a slow steady rhythm to match the beat of the song on the radio. Slow, but strong. _'I wanna fuck you like an animal! I wanna feel you from the inside!'_ The lyrics rang out into the room, mixing with their loud pants and moans.

Victor almost wished his brother would fuck him like an animal, but the steady rhythm he was into was just as good, if not better, though he would never admit it. Victor gripped the iron bars of the bedframe and braced himself as his brother fucked him to the beat of the music.

Logan was close to climax, he could tell Victor was to, by the way he was panting as he rocked into him. It was always a competition between them, to see who could resist the longest. Slow and steady wins the race. Victor's back arched and he moaned long and loud as he came, the warm sticky liquid coating both their stomachs. Logan followed after a few more thrusts, spilling his load into his brother and collapsing atop him. He waited for his cock to soften before slipping out. The cuffs on Victor's wrists were snapped and he put his arms around his little brother.

"My turn next time. And Im gonna fuck you like an animal!" Victor purred into Logan's ear.


End file.
